


JJ One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of one shots about JJ. Some of the stories are the reader in a relationship with JJ others are just the reader and JJ bonding.


	2. Peas

She was so fucking perfect. Her pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Perfect smile and small waist. Great at her job, great with people. It just wasn’t fair. No matter how hard you tried you knew you’d never live up to the shoes JJ had left for you to fill. Working as the new liaison with the team after she left wasn’t easy. Her team had missed her, they’d mourned the loss of a friend, even though it wasn’t death that had taken her. You understood when she came back. She was smart, funny and so badass you could hardly blame them for being thrilled she was back.   
“Hey.” A soft voice says from your doorway. JJ.   
“Uh hey. What’s up?”  
“I just realized that we haven’t spent much time getting to know one another since I got back. Wanna go to lunch?”  
“Oh. Right now?”  
“Yea. Do you have time?”  
“Honestly? Not really. I’m still kind of slow about this.”  
“Do you want help?” Damn her, she’s so nice.  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Not at all.” That’s how you find yourself in your tiny office with JJ eating pizza and going over cases for three hours. The two of you chat in between reading the files and you honestly can’t find anything to dislike about her.   
“You know I don’t want to sound like a bitch but I really wanted to hate you.” She stops with a piece of pizza half way to her mouth.   
“What?”  
“It’s just, the first month I was here all I heard was how great you were. How perfect you were. It was exhausting. But now that you’re back I get it. You didn’t have to help me tonight but you did. So thank you and I’m sorry.” JJ stares at you for a second then bursts out laughing.   
“Oh my god! I wanted to hate you too! The team has been gushing about how great you’re doing and how fun you are and I felt like I was being replaced!”  
“What?” You laugh in amazement.   
“We really are two peas in a pod huh?” JJ says after a bite of pizza.   
“I guess so.”  
“Well. Here’s to not hating one another.” She reaches across your desk and clinks her pop can to yours.   
“I’ll drink to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You ready?” JJ asks giving you a smile. “It’s a race, follow the blue ribbons, I think.”

“You think?” You ask stretching your legs, “You do know where we’re going right?”  
“I’m 98% sure that Derek said they were blue.” She says sounding mildly worried.  
“JJ.” You warn, “Can you text him?”

“Come on babe aren’t you up for some adventure?” You shoot her a look and laugh.

“But it’s a five mile run, if you’re wrong that’s five miles in the wrong direction, and up hill.”

“You’re just scared that you’re going to loose.”  
“Yea right.” You laugh and take off at a quick jog. JJ is as quick as you are but you’ve trained for more distance whereas JJ trains for sprints. She’ll start fast but will burn out quicker than you will, you let her zip by and smirk. Typical JJ. You keep a steady pace and watch as her blonde head moves around a corner and out of view for a while. At least until you round the corner and see that she’s fading.

“Feeling the burn JJ?” You call.

“No. You?” She calls over her shoulder. She’s not far now, you ease past her and laugh. The hill starts to incline, and you groan, with an extra push of energy you continue up the hill. She’s not far behind you, far enough that you make the last push and beat her to the top of the hill. The view is incredible, the city laid out before you.

“Hey. Nice one.” You grin and motion down at the view.

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” You say while you catch your breath.

“Mmm, yea it is.” She says eyeing you up and down, and you laugh again.

“Shut up JJ.”

“Even when you’re pissed it’s a nice view. I mean damn.”

“Stop. You’re embarrassing me.”

“You love it. Anyways there’s no one else up here.”

“I know but I’m sweaty and gross and look kind of like a trainwreck.”

“You’re adorable.” She laughs wrapping an arm around your waist. “It is beautiful up here.” You kiss her cheek and stare out at the city in silence.

“So what do I get for winning?”


	4. Miller's Park

It had been a long case. A long, confusing, horrible case and now the UnSub was taunting you. Leaving little clues with the bodies, Reid had been tasked with figuring it out but hadn’t had much luck. You could tell it was driving him crazy but didn’t know how exactly to help. He was good at this. Numbers, patterns, symbols. Reid would figure it out. He’d gone to the library, said he needed to think and you were trying to tidy up his spot when JJ and Morgan come stalking into the room.   
“Where’s Reid?” Morgan asks sounding concerned.   
“He went to the library, said it might help him think.”  
“Where are Hotch and Rossi?” JJ asks passing you another handful of papers. Reid’s copies of the clues. You miss a few and as they land on the floor you notice something.   
“JJ don’t!” You cry before she can pick them up. She yanks her hand back like the papers are on fire.   
“What?” She asks looking up at you concerned.   
“Don’t you see that?” You point at the long line that seem to match up across the few pages. Pulling the rest of the clues off of the table you start arranging them until a picture starts to take shape. It’s a map of the city with a little heart over a location.   
“What’s that location?” Morgan asks pulling his phone from his pocket.   
“Miller’s Park.”   
“Hotch we’ve got a lead!” He says into his phone. “Miller’s Park. Yup.” He starts out the door then gestures to JJ. She grabs your face.   
“You’re the most amazing, incredible, beautiful being I’ve ever met. But don’t tell Reid I said that. He gets jealous.” She plants a swift kiss on your forehead.   
“Go get ‘em tiger!” You call as the two rush out. You dial Reid’s number and attempt to get ahold of him before the action gets started.   
“We’ve got a location.” You say as soon as he picks up. “Come pick me up.”  
“On my way.” He says before hanging up. You meet him in the front of the police station and tell him where to go. Bu the time the two of you get to Miller’s Park Hotch is leading a bleeding man out of the woods. The rest of the team follows with a dirty little boy following JJ.   
“You guys okay?” You ask meeting up with them.   
“Yea. We’re fine.” JJ confirms looping an arm around your waist and you throw one around her shoulders.   
“Thank god. Now we can go home.”  
“Mmmm. Yes. Home.”


	5. Phone

You hid her phone. This was supposed to be a vacation, not a work trip. But as long as she had her phone she was too accessible to her team. So you’d turned it off and hidden it where she’d never find it. In her purse. Then you waited. Waited for her to realize her phone was gone.   
“Babe? Have you seen my phone?”  
“This is a vacation JJ.”  
“You’re avoiding my question.” She calls you out.   
“I am.”  
“Where is it?”  
“You will get it back when we leave. You cannot be trusted to relax and not work.” You say calmly, never looking up from your book.  
“Babe.”  
“Nope.” She heads into the bedroom and you know she’s rifling through your stuff. Let her dig, she wasn’t going to find her phone in there. You smirk then put down your book, and head to the cabin’s kitchen. You make a couple of drinks and bring them into the bedroom.   
“Here.” You say passing her one of the drinks. “This might help you relax.”   
“Mojito. Nice.” She takes a sip then glances over at you. “This isn’t going to keep me from looking for my phone. Where is it?”   
“You don’t need it.”  
“Babe what if there’s an emergency?”  
“Then they’ll call me. That’s what I told Hotch to do before I turned your phone off.”  
“You did what?” She looks over at you in irritation.   
“He said it was fine.”  
“Babe!” She cries.   
“What?” You say innocently before you take another sip of your drink.   
“Give me my phone.”  
“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” You challenge with a smile, setting your drink down onto the counter you make your way to the living room. She stalks over toward you and presses her lips to yours.   
“Tell me.”  
“Not a chance.”


End file.
